Everyone has a Family
by Ivoryrain
Summary: Cooro&co. are together because there is nowhere they belong. So they decide to make a settlement where they can live without prejudice. Will their ideal society run into trouble and fall into ruins?
1. Chapter 1

**Someone needs to write more +Anima fics! It's a crying shame. Such a good manga and it doesn't even have its own section under the Anime/Manga category. Warning: Due to the need of enough +Anima to fill an entire village, OC s are necessary.**

**Summary: All of our favorite +Anima characters are together because there is nowhere they belong. So they decide to make their own settlement where they can live with no prejudice against them. Will their ideal society run into trouble and fall into ruins?**

(-)

"Guys, I'm tired. Let's stop for the night." Nana said with a yawn.

Cooro and Husky stopped and looked around at her. Senri, who was walking beside her, silently nodded and started to get firewood.

Husky sighed. "I suppose it is getting dark. But we could still walk farther before we stopped. Girls are such a pain."

"Aww, I was getting kinda tired too Husky." Cooro protested.

"Hmph." Husky said, taking his outer clothes off and walking to the river they had been following and diving in.

"Get some good fish Husky!" Cooro called after him, waving and wearing his usual innocent grin. Husky surfaced just long enough to glare at Cooro before diving again.

After watching Husky catching fish for a while, Nana began to speak. "I wish I could help more. Husky fishes, Senri cooks and can build fires, you can herd fish towards Husky and you always scout ahead too. But my only skills are stealing and domestic skills." Nana pouted.

"Well if we ever find a village that's friendly toward +Anima, we can have a house there and live together. Then we would need your domestic skills." Cooro assured her. A few drops of water fell on him.

"What are you yammering about now?" Husky asked, standing above Cooro, still dripping from his swim in the river. Senri had finished collecting firewood and had a small fire going. He had put the fish that Husky had caught on sticks and set them to cook on the fire.

"Nana was just wishing that we could settle down somewhere." Cooro explained.

"Well, yeah traveling can be a pain in the butt, but it means that any people we meet who hate us because we're +Anima can be easily left behind when we move on. Anywhere we stay, someone has a beef with us. There's no place where we'll be truly welcomed." Husky told them bitterly.

"What about a village made entirely of +Anima?! Wouldn't that be a great place?" Cooro said excitedly.

"Where do you propose we search for such a village?" Husky inquired sarcastically.

"We won't find it, we'll make it." Nana interjected suddenly.

"Huh?" Cooro wondered, being his usual clueless self. The only problem is that he wasn't the only one confused.

"Nana, you aren't making sense." Husky informed her while dismissing her comment.

"No, I mean what if we could make our own village. We could have all the +Anima that we've met, or will meet come and live here. And we would be more than able to protect ourselves with so many friends. Being a +Anima need no longer be a curse to anyone. It will be a blessing." Nana said, and she sounded so hopeful about it.

"Sounds nice." Senri remarked.

"It does. And we could do it too, I'll bet! C'mon Husky, let's give it a try." Cooro pleaded, giving Husky big doe eyes.

Husky was disarmed by his look. "W-Well I suppose…"

"Yay, let's make a village!" Cooro cried, pulling Husky to his side and giving the thumbs up.

"Cooro, you fool, this isn't like playing house. It would take real work to make a village from nothing." Husky scolded him. He seemed uncomfortable with Cooro's arm around him. He quickly shook it off.

"But I think we could do it! I really do. We would just start with a house for us. It could have a vegetable garden, and a nice kitchen, maybe even a good washroom." Nana said dreamily.

"Get real. Even if we could do the work, none of us knows how to build a house. We aren't architects. So how would we build a house?" Husky asked.

"We could look for a carpenter in the nearest village. And we could see how much it cost and get that much money." Senri suggested. Everyone paid attention since he said much more than just his usual two word sentences.

Husky especially was surprised. "You guys are all really serious, aren't you? I mean, if even Senri is discussing a way to build a house out here then you all really want to do this, for real."

"Well, yeah, this sounds like a chance for us to belong to somewhere. And the reason we're together is because we don't belong with anybody else. We could belong to the rest of the world, but since they won't let us, we could belong here." Nana insisted.

"Could we just talk to a carpenter to see about the cost? If it's way too much, then we won't try it. But if we could afford it, I really want to try." Cooro pleaded.

Again, Cooro's eager look disarmed Husky. He paused for a few moments before sighing and saying, "Fine. We'll look into it."

Cooro immediately cheered and hugged Senri and Nana, and at last, Husky. "Hey, no hugging! Get off Cooro!" Husky protested.

(-)

"A house? There isn't room for any more houses in this town." the carpenter said the next afternoon when they asked him how much a house would cost depending on size and location.

"Well, we were wanting to live farther away from town then you might think." Husky told him uneasily. Too many lies at this point wouldn't do.

"You four look awful young to be building a house in the middle of nowhere. Where are your parents?" the carpenter asked, sounding a bit suspicious.

"Senri is the oldest!" Cooro volunteered eagerly. He pointed at bear boy but Senri's face remained impassive.

"I had kind of assumed that, but do you mean you have no parents to take care of you?" the old carpenter persisted.

"We take care of us." Cooro said, looking puzzled because this was apparently the most obvious thing in the world.

"What Cooro means is that we are capable of providing for ourselves and supporting ourselves. We don't need parents to do that for us." Husky explained.

"You don't look like you have a lot of money. How would you pay for this house?" the man inquired.

"We thought we would let you tell us the cost, and if we thought we could afford it, we'd find jobs to earn money. If not, we would just move on and keep traveling." Husky told him.

"Actually, I am a little low on workers right now. Maybe we could work out a deal. This week, they are going to tear down city hall, and they want to build a new one made of stone. Now my friend the stone mason is going to build it but they said that I could salvage all the wood and materials I want from it. Only problem is they're giving me two days to take it all away and I wouldn't get much away from there all by myself. So how about you four help me and we'll see how much material we get from it. If it looks like the foundation of a house, we'll work something out. But if you don't feel like it's enough of a head start for you then I'll pay you for your work and you can move on. Sound reasonable?" the carpenter asked.

"Very. You've got yourself some workers." Husky replied, shaking the man's hand.

"Yay! We have jobs and maybe a new home!" Cooro cried with glee.

"Where are you all staying?" the old man inquired.

"Umm…somewhere…probably camping outside." Nana admitted.

"You could sleep in the loft of my barn. All that's in there is supplies, tools, my cart and some horses. Don't worry, it doesn't smell bad. But my house is much too small to fit all four of you." the carpenter informed them.

"Thank you. You're very kind. What's your name?" Nana asked.

"I'm Chuck. Will I be able to get more names than just Senri, who is the oldest?" Chuck wondered with a friendly smile.

"Oh, I'm Nana, the silly boy is Cooro and the grumpy looking pretty boy is Husky." Nana told him.

"Pretty boy?! Nana, I outta-" Husky threatened before Cooro restrained him and covered his mouth.

"Husky, you are really pretty. It's just one of the burdens you'll have to bear." Nana said with a teasing grin. Husky thrashed and tried to escape Cooro's grip but Cooro held him tightly.

"We'll just go outside now." Cooro said with a grin. He dragged Husky to the door.

"Well, just be sure to say goodnight before you go into the barn so I'll know you're in." Chuck told them.

"Okay." Nana promised, following Cooro out.

**(-)**

**First chapter done. Hope someone has read +Anima so I'll get some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Hope this is going well. BTW, for the sake of my fic, plumbing exists.**

**(-)**

Once outside Chuck's house, Cooro let go of Husky. "Nana, I am not a pretty boy!" Husky protested. They started to walk as they argued. It was twilight and almost no one was outside.

"Are you a pretty girl then?" Nana inquired innocently.

"Yes-I mean no!! Just don't call me pretty at all!" Husky told her.

"Whatever. Cooro and I can fly around once we're out of town and look for a possible location for our new house." Nana said.

"And while you're doing that what are me and Senri supposed to do?" Husky asked, crossing his arms.

"You could look at pretty jewelry like you like to Husky." Nana said suggestively.

"What are you trying to imply by that?" Husky demanded.

"Maybe she thinks pretty jewelry will make you prettier Husky." Cooro told him seriously.

"Stop calling me pretty!" Husky shouted.

"Shh. Someone is following us." Senri said suddenly. They all got quiet, and they could hear little padding footsteps. Then whoever was following them stopped.

"I'll stun them. Cover your ears." Nana warned them in a whisper.

Once Nana heard their pursuer fall to the ground, she stopped stunning them. She walked back to where their pursuer fell and said, "Come here, you won't believe this!"

Cooro, Husky, and Senri ran up to join her. Lying on the ground was a boy that looked like a raccoon +Anima. His clothes were ragged and he had a raccoon's tail and paws. His face was furry and was striped like a raccoon's.

"What should we do with him?" Cooro asked.

"He should obviously come with us." Nana replied.

"But look at that pouch at his waist." Husky told her, pointing at the bulging purse on his belt. He opened it and some coins spilled out. Sorting through the rest he found a ring, a watch, and a small golden statue among more money. "I bet he was planning to rob us!"

"Aww, why would he do that Husky? He already has so much! Look, I can barely fit all the coins back in." Cooro said, demonstrating by zipping all the valuables back in. The purse was fit to burst.

"Look, he's waking up!" Nana pointed out.

The boy was stirring. "What happened? Why am I dizzy? Why-" the boy stopped speaking when he saw them hovering above him. He tried to scramble away, but Husky grabbed onto him.

"Why were you following us?" Husky demanded, pushing the boy against the wall of the nearest building.

"I wondered who you were. You're new here, so I was wondering if you were traveling or if you had business here." the boy replied, sounding very calm despite the cold glare Husky was giving him.

"What's your name?" Cooro asked sociably.

"Laurel, why do you want to know?" Laurel wondered, sounding suspicious.

"You're a +Anima." Nana said.

"Oh, so you're +Anima haters, huh? Well I can take all four of ya!" he challenged, his claws biting into Husky's wrist.

"Ow!" Husky cried out, dropping the boy and holding his bleeding wrist. Senri picked the boy up with his bear arm and held him against the wall again.

"Don't hurt Husky." Senri said, sounding dangerous.

"Wait a minute, you're a +Anima? How come you have friends?" Laurel wondered, looking at Cooro, Nana, and the injured Husky.

"Because we're +Anima too!" Nana told him, showing her wings and ears.

"A bat, a bear, and then what are they?" Laurel asked, nodding at Cooro and Husky. Cooro spread his wings but Husky just gave Laurel a dark look and continued clutching his bleeding wrist.

"Oh, heh, sorry about that. Thought you were going to try to beat me up." Laurel told Husky sheepishly.

Senri put Laurel down and his arm returned to normal. He went to Husky. He removed Husky's hand and blood dripped from his wrist, but Senri pulled Husky's wrist to his mouth and began to slurp up the blood. He then started to lick the cuts as Husky winced.

Laurel looked kinda creeped out, and he asked, "Shouldn't the bat girl be the one drinking his blood?!"

"Hey, who said I drank blood? Don't stereotype me!" Nana objected.

"Sorry. We aren't getting off on the right foot here are we?" Laurel noted uneasily.

"No. We're not. But Cooro, Nana, and Laurel you need to change back before someone sees you." Husky hissed as he glanced around. It was completely dark out and the streets were totally deserted but if they wanted to do anything like build a house near here, people had better not know that they were +Anima.

His friends and Laurel obeyed, and as Laurel's raccoon face shrank away, they saw his +Anima markings. They were two big black rings that circled around his eyes. He quickly pulled out some dark goggles to hide them.

"So you can see at night with those on?" Cooro asked, waving a hand in front of Laurel's face.

"Yeah, the goggles look dark but I can see through them like they're clear." Laurel explained.

"It's too late to fly around Cooro, so we should just go back to Chuck's house." Nana said.

"What about Laurel?" Cooro wondered.

"We should just leave him here." Husky told him, still looking bitter about his wrist.

"We can't do that Husky. What about our plans? You heard him. He doesn't think +Anima can have friends." Nana pointed out.

"Not when they attack people who just happen to be there!" Husky retorted.

"Hey, you were holding me against a wall. Not a friendly thing to do." Laurel defended himself.

"He has a point." Cooro agreed.

Husky looked betrayed. "Cooro, you're supposed to side with me!" he protested.

"Sorry Husky, your best friend is very honest, both with himself and with you." Nana said.

Husky now looked startled. "He's my best friend?"

Cooro put on a hurt face. " I thought we were close personal friends! Who have you been seeing?! Is it Senri?!" Cooro threw an accusing look at the bear boy.

Husky blushed and turned away muttering something about Cooro being silly. True, he had always considered Cooro to be his greatest friend, but he had no idea they were best friends. Aren't you supposed to tell someone something like that?! How else are you supposed to know?!

"Anyway, considering what we have planned, it wouldn't make sense for us to not try and get him to come with us." Nana told Husky sensibly.

"…But he'll just-! Nevermind. Fine, do whatever you want." Husky replied sullenly.

"Husky, whatever will we do with you?" Nana wondered, watching him curiously.

"Laurel, now that Husky has agreed, would you like to come with us?" Cooro asked.

"I guess so. But first I want to hear these 'plans' of yours." Laurel replied, still looking doubtful that any of this was happening.

"We want to build a house so we can have somewhere for all +Anima to be able to come and live without everyone being against them. Eventually, maybe a village." Nana explained.

"Wow, a whole village?! That does sound great. But if that many +Anima are living in one place, there's no way people won't find out. Then the whole village will be attacked and they'll try to kill all of us in one fell swoop." Laurel pointed out.

"But with enough +Anima, they wouldn't be able to." Nana argued.

"Forget anymore discussion tonight. I'm tired, wounded, and I want to go back. If Laurel wants to join us, he can find us at the old town hall tomorrow. Let's go." Husky said, heading back to Chuck's house. The rest said good bye to Laurel (Senri waved) and followed him.

* * *

**So I'll leave it there. The first major OC wasn't overly obnoxious in my opinion. What do you think?**


End file.
